Secrecy and Deceit
by Adrienne Thorcruff
Summary: Takes place after POTC2, so spoilers are of course inside. Dawn TURNER is the secret sister of Will Turner, and also the secret love of Jack Sparrow. One secret comes to light, but there are many others hidden beneath the sea.
1. Chapter 1

The gentle waves lapped at my ankles as I stared out to the horizon, tears flowing down my face. I felt a sudden urge to dive out there, swim until the ends of the Earth, and saving Jack.

Yet I knew I couldn't swim that far, much less have the energy left in me to fight by myself. But a thought struck my mind. I hastened my pace and soon began running towards town, shoes in one hand, and barefoot the rest. I stopped when I came to the boarding of the ship. Pirates were coming aboard. I walked straight up to Barbossa. "Captain, I'll be amongst your damned crew," I said bitterly.

"Aye, what's your name?"

"Dawn." My gray eyes stared into his eyes, piercing them with determination.

"Come aboard, then!" I smiled and went to change into pirate's clothing. If anyone was the notice me as a woman, they would be tearing my dress to shreds before I could say my name. Not because of me, but because of the value. I didn't care if they noticed me as a woman, though, I just didn't feel like running naked through the ship, trying to find clothing while they sniff the dress.

I left my dark, auburn hair loose. When I walked outside, a hand pulled my wrist fiercely towards him. "Dawn, why are you coming?" His brown eyes stared into mine, glaring.

"I'm a woman, Will, not a mouse. Just because I'm your little sister, oh wait, I don't think I am, right?" I glared straight at him.

"You know why I don't want anyone to know. I'm marrying the governor's daughter, you'll never get a free moment. What if Barbossa found out about you the first time? You would be the one they were searching for, about to cut off your head!"

"The only reason you survived was because of Elizabeth. I would hope you would've been there to save me as well! How sad would it be if a woman saved a man but a man hadn't enough courage to save a woman!"

"Dawn, why are coming?" Will seemed to ask me, but it seemed he already knew the answer.

"That's neither your buisness or concern." I walked away, but he pulled me to him again.

"Why are you going after him? Jack would never go after anyone to save them!"

"Will, that's not the point. I'm going after him because I want to, I'm not expecting anything in return!" I nearly shouted, but held my voice low. "And it just so happens that I found out from Elizabeth that Jack was on his way to freedom in a boat but came back for everyone!" I turned and stormed away, fighting the tears I held in my eyes. One lonely droplet fell and I quickly swiped it away.

--

I awoke to a sunny morning. "Lovely," I grunted. I stood up and walked out onto deck. It was too early to switch shifts, so I just sat next to Elizabeth.

"Will told me about you. Who you are, being his sister, no one knowing." She looked at me. "He didn't tell me about Jack, though."

"If he didn't, then how do you know?"

"Come on, you won't tell anyone why you're going, and the only reason we're going is to save Jack. Why won't you tell anyone?"

"Well, Jack never told anyone of us. I never understood why, but I might as well follow his rule. He told me that we'd tell people when he got back." I felt a lump forming in my throat. "He never got back." I looked at her, secrecy and guilt shone in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by pity.

"I'm sorry, but you can tell people now."

"Why?"

"Dawn, the only reason Jack would keep someone as gorgeous as you a secret would be to protect you. Davy Jones was looking for him, or possibly anyone close to hold hostage. He didn't want you to get hurt, and when he got back he would be safe, don't you see?" I felt so stupid. Of course that's why! "And if you want, I can get you a place just like I have. We don't have to work like the bloody pirates, of course we help, but we have personal hygiene and we give orders."

"Um, alright."

That evening I was sitting by Elizabeth and Will, while everyone knew of me and Jack. "So, we still have one secret to keep?" I said coldly. Will looked at me, but Elizabeth just stared off, as if to give us some sense of privacy.

"If you really want people to know, you can tell them."

"My dearest William, what could happen that hasn't already happened to you? You're still alive." Elizabeth turned her head towards Will.

"Seriously, Will, you are being too protective. She's not one of those ratty women who depend on everyone else to live, she's strong. She has pirate blood runnning through her veins, even!" She looked straight into his eyes. "She's your sister."

Will got up and left us, disgusted as if someone had betrayed him. "Thanks, Elizabeth. Now the only worry I have is to find Jack. I love him, but it seems odd that he would voluntarily stay behind to get eaten by the Kraken." Her face went pale, and she didn't say anything. "Elizabeth, what? I saw that look earlier and now I want to know what it is about!"

She got up and left, just like Will did. I felt like a child no one trusted with the slightest of secrets. I rolled my eyes and gazed out at the crew, working with beads of sweat running down their face, mingling in the dirt before progressing on to drop off their chins. The ocean water surrounded us, giving a freedom that was like...a fresh breath of air in the midst of a smoky fire. The tips of mouth curved upward as my eyes shut, trying to soak up every pleasant feeling the small breeze gave me.

"Like Sirena herself." A voice startled me, causing me to jump. I turned and saw Barbosa there, drinking rum while gazing out at the sea. "Besides your looks, you are like her in every way."

"Sirena Monroe? The woman Davy Jones loved with all his heart?"

"Aye, the one as untamable as the sea. She was brave, independant, but a loving heart, and an intelligent mind. Yet she judged people first off, not seeing them for who they really were at the beginning." His voice spoke fluently and in a calm tone, as if he was telling a great tale. I listened intently, and was only a bit offended by the last remark.

"He must have loved her so much."

"That he did, and she was lucky. We all secretly yearn for a love like that."

"I have Jack to love me like that," I said with a grin on my face. I turned to look at him and saw him chuckle.

"Jack always had the women chasing him. He has a good heart, I'll give him that, but do you really think he could love something? Put it infront of everything he had going on, just to concentate on that one thing?"

"Yes I do, because he already has."


	2. Storms Are Not Fearful

I stormed up to Barbossa the next day. "Why did you mutiny against Jack?"

"Miss Turner, I haven't any guilt to force me to answer that question as I am going across the seas to save him," his eyes pondered over the ocean, a compass in his hand. A normal one, though, not like Jack's.

"I'm not asking because I think you will." I continued to glare at him with icy eyes. Even though he was staring off, I knew he could feel a chill running through him. "I'm asking because I want to know." He remained silent, guiding the ship. I rolled my eyes and walked away. My wrist was pulled and suddenly I was face to face with a pirate about my age.

"Ello love," he said with a grin. I pushed him away.

"Raoul get away from me." He looked at me with his enchanting blue eyes. He was charming, smart, funny, and completely eligible. Yet I was the one who didn't long for him in the least, of course it backfired on me. He had befriended me, soon confessing his undying love while my secret love was going on. Even though we remained friends, I saw the way his eyes caressed my body.

"So now I know what it was. Every woman fell for me but you, and it was because of that coward." My fist collided with his jaw, throwing his face sideways. He turned back and looked at me, fury burning in his eyes for a moment before calming. The tips of his mouth became upturned.

"Don't you EVER speak about him like that," I hissed.

"Dawn, you are the one woman I love. Jack is gone, why not be with me?" Plead shone desperately in his eyes, begging for my acceptance. "You're the only reason I came on this voyage. I boarded the last second as I saw you marching on dock."

"Jack isn't gone, and I would never be with a vile, disgusting man much like the one you are." I stormed away, leaving him there. Never would I fall for that ignorant, ghastly man. I plopped down on the tiny set of steps, sighing as I watched the crew do daily work. A familiar figure sat down next to me, his brown eyes grazing my face. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to tell anyone, I was't like an older brother protecting his younger sister. I was more like a father protecting his daughter." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and stood up as well. "Crew members, pay attention! I have a secret about to unravel. This _fine _woman is my younger sibling. I was too protective and didn't tell you sooner, but now you know! She has pirate blood and seawater running through her veins, don't argue with her." I smirked at the shocked face of Raoul, his eyes glistening in the whole bunch of brown eyes.

"Why yes, we love each other," I said. Gibbs came up to me.

"Something about you was more fierce than a young woman living abouts ye town!" I smiled.

--

That night a heavy storm struck the ship. The crew ran about threshold, occasionally stumbling on the wet floorboard. I stood there, hair soaking but whipping back in the wind, feet steady on the wood. Elizabeth ran down the stairs, but slipped on the bottom, falling. She quickly recovered. "Dawn, you must get down to the storage area. This storm is large!" I just smiled.

"Elizabeth, it's a storm not a hurricane. The only reason it seems to you like it's thrashing is because that's what you're seeing. The reason you see that is because of your fear. It just so happens I'm not afraid." She gazed at me, but then fell to the bottom through the opening, descending below. Barbossa walked up to me, a bottle of rum in his hands.

"First woman I've ever seen to not run from a storm is you, lassie."

"How could I be so lucky?" A hint of sarcasm trailing my voice.

"Well some of my scallywags are afraid, so grab a bucket and heave over the water." I rolled my eyes but picked up a bucket, scooping the water into the pail and throwing it overboard. Someone started doing the same thing, on the opposite side of me. Through the falling rain I could see Raoul, next to me, as if he would never leave. I just rolled my eyes and continued my process.

Raoul said he loved me, but when I declined, he made a trip to Tortuga. Scarlett seemed to have been his love there. I scooped up water, but continued until the bucket was full. I heaved the whole thing on Raoul, making him stagger and eventaully fall. "What was that for?"

"You had it coming." The rain wet my face, and I could see him get up. He walked over to me, close to my face. "Raoul, I will never love you. Get that in your head and maybe I won't make your life a living hell." His eyes pierced mine, and I felt a familiar pair of eyes watching us from the side. Raoul pressed his lips to me tightly in a deep kiss. I immediately pushed him off, but he came forward again. A man with sopping brown hair came between us.

It all happened so fast, Will had tackled Raoul and was holding a blade against his throat. "If you ever touch her again I will kill you where you stand," I heard him hiss in his face. I heard Will's fist on Raoul's jaw before he stood up, turning to me. He walked up to my face. "Are you okay?"

"No." I heard my voice quaver. "I miss Jack." I buried my head into Will's chest, his arms holding me while I cried.

That night I had a dream.

_"Jack, please don't leave me," I said, burying my head into his chest. _

_"When I get back, people will know of us." He kissed my forehead. "Everyone. Besides, it's been too long having to keep my sex with you a secret." He could make me smile even in the most hurtful times. His eyes looked into mine, suddenly serious._

_"I love you." The words I had never said before, unraveling out of my mouth. His response had kept me from saying it, the fear of what he feels. His lips pressed to mine, a tender yet passionate kiss. The candlelight in the cabin illuminate his eyes as he released me._

_"I love you, too." I smiled, and tears poured from my eyes. I binded my arms around his neck, lips against his. My legs wrapped around his waist as the kiss deepened, soaring my mind. Our last night together._

I awoke in the middle of the night, tears in my eyes. I pulled the sheets off of my body and slid my legs over to the side. My black nightgown hugged every curve of my body, but right now it only seemed to will the tears to fall. I walked out of the door, and soon onto deck. No one was there except Raoul and a couple of crew members. I sunk into the shadows and snuck to the other side of the ship.

Turning around, I ran straight into Barbossa. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" The storm had calmed, so I was aloud into bedspreads.

"Hush, I don't Raoul knowing I'm here." He looked at me, his eyes questioning me. "I couldn't sleep, I had a - hurtful dream, so I came to get some of the ocean air I was longing for." He nodded, almost knowing that I had dreamed of Jack.

**Hey! You reviewers rock! Well, I've only had one, but still! Her name is Captain Crash Helmet, and she has an AWESOME POTC story, so check it out! Here's the reply for the ONE review(I need more)!**

**Captain Crash Helmet- Thanks! I loved that part, too! I dunno why it was Will's sister, but it just popped into my head. I feel really weird writing about Jack when he's serious..**

**Anyway, I need more! I know you want to see your name in bold!**


End file.
